This invention relates to a flowerpot assembly comprising a flowerpot and a flowerpot holder in which the flowerpot is hung or suspended.
It is a common practice to insert a flowerpot, which contains a plant, into a flowerpot holder in order to improve the outward appearance or to increase the stability of a tall plant in this way. A general problem is that the size of the flowerpot is not adpated to the dimensions of the flowerpot holder. Hence, it often happens that the flowerpot fills the hollow space of the flowerpot holder only partly or, quite to the contrary, is slightly too large and gets therefore jammed in the flowerpot holder and projects beyond the upper edge portion thereof.
As a result, the desired advantageous appearance is impaired, and it may be rather difficult to remove the jammed flowerpot from the flowerpot holder. It is also troublesome and difficult to remove the flowerpot from the flowerpot holder in cases where the outer diameter of the flowerpot is smaller than that of the flowerpot holder. In some cases the only possible thing to do is to pull the potted plant upwards in the hope that the flowerpot will follow its example.
If the flowerpot is not oversized in comparison with the flowerpot holder and can thus be loosely inserted into the flowerpot holder, and if, moreover, the flowerpot includes a drainage hole in its bottom, such an assembly has so far had the additional disadvantage that there is virtually no water accumulation chamber below the bottom of the flowerpot, as the bottom of the flowerpot rests on the bottom of the flowerpot holder. Hence, excess water cannot flow out off the flowersoil, and the roots of the plant will therefore rot after some time. Such a damage could be avoided by frequently checking whether excess water has collected in the bottom area of the flowerpot holder. Such a routine check is however not carried out in practice because of the above-described difficulties arising during the removal of the flowerpot.